Trick
by JK Writes
Summary: Kiba tries to make Hinata do something she's uncomfortable with. After much reassurance, she does it, but in the end... was it worth it? Rated T for one swear word. KibaHina / KibaxHinata


**I know I'm in the middle of writing 'I Regret', but I love the anime Naruto so much I had to write down this idea! ^.^**

**I do not own any of the characters, credits go to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.**

"K-Kiba-kun... I d-don't think I want to do this..." Hinata whispered as Kiba pulled her to his house.

"Come on, Hinata-chan. I've done this so many times. It's easy, and fun. When your done, you learn a lot about the other person, or people." Kiba told her. Hinata's pale eyes widened. "People?! I don't think I c-can do this with p-people... I can barely do this with you Kiba-kun."

Hinata's cheeks were red, out of embarrassment. "We're almost there. Oh, and Hinata?" Kiba said. "Hmm? What is it K-Kiba-kun?" She asked, raising her head, the slightest bit. "I invited Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto to do this with us." He informed her. He heard a yelp from behind him, and turned around to see Hinata had... fainted.

Kiba chuckled and carried her, bridal style. He got a lot of weird stares, but he ignored them. When he got to his house, he needed to open the door with his keys... So he woke Hinata, and opened the door.

"You haven't changed at all Hinata-chan." Kiba told the shy and timid girl. "What do you mean... Kiba-kun? I-I think I have changed... My hair is longer and-" Kiba interrupted her, shaking his head.

"I mean your actions. You fidget like you did three years ago, your still shy, even around people you've known for about four to five years. And, you still faint whenever you feel flustered or around the one you love..." He told her. Hinata froze. "T-the one I l-love?" She stuttered, fidgeting with her fingers again.

"Naruto? Ring a bell?" He teased, not knowing what was next. Hinata glared at the dog boy. "K-... Kiba-kun? I have a question?" She asked him. He nodded. "Shoot."

Hinata smiled innocently, which made Kiba tense. He had a good reason, for... _SMACK!_

Hinata smacked him. "S-sorry K-Kiba-kun..." She bowed, multiple times as Kiba rubbed his cheek.

"But..." Hinata glared at him, once again. "I. _Do. Not._ Like. Naruto-kun. Before was idolization. Not love, Kiba-kun. I found that out a while ago. He's a brother to me now." Kiba was shocked that Hinata had physically hurt him, and confronted him about this. He also was frozen at the fact that Hinata's hands were on his cheeks.

"Oh. I understand. Sorry Hinata-chan." Hinata was now back to her shy self, apoligizing repeatitivly. Kiba rolled his eyes, and the two waited for Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto to come. About ten minutes later, the did.

The five went to Kiba's bedroom, and closed the door, worried that Kiba's mother or Hana would walk in. The five sat on the bed. **(Okay, I just noticed how a lot of this sounds perverted.)**

"Let's start." Sasuke said, the four nodded. "Hinata..." Sasuke started, and Hinata looked at him, knowing what might be in Sasuke's mind. "Truth or Dare?" **(Yup. That's what they were going to do. What were you thinking?)**

Hinata could hear her heart beat getting faster. 'If I pick truth, he might ask me about my crush... and I can't answer that in front of him! But if I pick dare, he might make me do something embarrassing...' Hinata knew the others were getting impatient, so she chose quickly.

"D-dare, Sasuke..." She hugged her knees, scared of what will happen in the next few seconds.

Sasuke looked at Kiba's window, and then to him. Sasuke smirked, making Hinata bury her face in her arms, still hugging her knees.

"I dare you... to open that window." He started. Everyone thought he was done, and laughed.

"That's all you have, Sasuke-kun? Knowing you I thought you would have picked a dare more... embarrassing." Sakura said. "I agree. That's kind of lame Sasuke." Naruto told the boy.

"T-that's it?" Hinata asked quietly. Sasuke showed no emotion and waited for his plan to work.

"Well, o-okay..." She got up and opened the window. "Now yell _'I Love Kiba-kun.'_"

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata gasped. "_Y-yell?_" Hinata could feel her heart racing. She could look at everyone but Kiba. And Kiba himself, had turned the color of the red marks on his cheeks.

"Mhm." Sasuke said, calmly. Hinata gripped the window pane. "Sasuke, before I do this, I have something to say to you." Hinata turned her head, to face Sasuke.

She slightly opened her mouth, hesitant on weither or not, she should say this. She gulped and cleared her throat.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..." She started, Sakura and Naruto wanted to hear what she said.

"Your a _bastard_..." She whispered. She had not meant for it to be bad, but she was just embarrassed. She looked at the four, and saw their reactions. Sasuke's eyes were widened, which idicated he was shocked. Which is not necessarily normal. Kiba, had his mouth and eyes wide open. And lastly, Naruto and Sakura were covering their mouths to stop laughing.

Hinata turned back outside the window. She sighed. She wasn't going to be a chicken.

"I love Kiba-kun!" She yelled... if you call her yelling... yelling. It was kind of like how Kiba talks sometimes... loud, but not loud enough to be yelling.

She quietly sat down, and lucky her, she had chosen to sit beside Kiba when they started. She couldn't look at Kiba, so she didn't know that he was side eyeing her. (A.K.A .)

"Uhh... Sakura-chan... Truth or Dare..." She asked the other woman in the room. Sakura thought for a few seconds before answering, "Truth." Hinata thought back to when they were 12.

"D-do you still have a crush on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura shrugged. "That ended the moment he left the village. I only see him as a team-mate and a friend." She said. Sasuke looked normal, calm as always, and Naruto was staring at Sakura slightly. Sakura looked at the remaining people who had not yet been asked.

"Kiba-kun. Truth or dare." Everyone's eyes were on Kiba now. "Um..." Kiba thought on this. 'Knowing Sakura, she would probably make me kiss something or someone...' Kiba's eye twitched slightly at the thought of kissing Hinata. "Truth." Sakura sighed.

"All of us except Hinata are chickens... _Hinata_ even _swore_." Sakura said, before asking the question. "How did you feel when Hinata did her dare." Both, Hinata and Kiba were a faint red now. "Uhh... I..." Kiba stuttered, not expecting this. He tried to think of an excuse.

"I..." He couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. Naruto was growing impatient.

"Kiba, if you don't answer this quickly, I will use my... '_wind_' technique." Naruto threatened. Kiba's eyes widened, remembering the first time he had experienced this 'technique'.

It was at the Chuunin Exams and we were up against each other. That battle went on for a while... Until Naruto farted in his face, and because of Kiba's keen sense of smell... well, you get the rest. Another time was when they were on a mission with Kakashi, they were arguing over something and Naruto went ahead and... let out a big one.

"It felt weird having your best friend say that. There, I told you." Kiba finally answered. He glanced over at Hinata, who had no emotion. He clenched his fist, without anyone seeing them.

"Naruto, Truth or dare?" Kiba asked, Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Dare." I smirked.

"Come here." Kiba told Naruto, who looked puzzled. "That counts as a dare?" He asked. Kiba facepalmed, "Naruto. Your an idiot sometimes, you know." Naruto did as told, and Kiba whispered his dare to him. "Wha- You want me to..." Naruto's eyes were wide, and his cheeks were pink. His head slightly turned to Sakura. (Imagine Naruto's face when she said she 'loved him' in the anime.)

"Before I do this, can I check the rules?" Naruto asked. Everyone else was anxious to find out what the dare was, even Sasuke. "Fine. You have three chickens, one ghost. You have to do every dare or truth unless you use one. Chickens can allow you to skip a turn, and ghost makes the person who asked the question do the dare or say the truth." Sasuke explained.

"Ah..." Naruto smirked, and Kiba knew where this was going. "I use my ghost." Naruto declared. Kiba's eye twitched. "I am not doing that to Sakura." He told Naruto. Now everyone wanted to know the dare even more. Though... Sakura felt intimidated. "Fine then... Do it to Hinata."

Kiba shook his head, hoping the heat from his cheeks would disappear. "Not doing that either."

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked over at Sasuke, who immediatly had wide eyes. "And no, Naruto. I'm not gay." Sakura and Hinata broke. They laughed so hard, that they fell off the bed.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hinata-chan!"

But... both boys, not including Sasuke, had bewildered faces when the two were still laughing on the floor. Sasuke, however, had trouble keeping in the need to snicker, or at least chuckle.

Finally Sasuke started laughing, not as hard as the girls however, but he was laughing.

After about... five minutes of Kiba and Naruto waiting for the girls and boy to stop laughing, they both had arms crossed and un-amused faces. "Are you done yet?" Naruto sneered.

"You're not gay, Kiba-kun? What was the dare anyway?" Hinata asked, curious about the dare. Sasuke and Sakura were waiting.

"Well... I told Naruto to k-" But before Kiba could finish...

Naruto pushed Kiba... Into...

Hinata...

The room went silent. The two who fell over had their eyes closed, due to the impact of the floor. They felt... warm.

When they opened their eyes, they saw another pair... just inches away from their own.

They also just noticed they were kissing. **(Ruined the moment! :D)**

Kiba slowly parted from Hinata, and that warmth was gone. Both of their eyes were wide. He got off of her, and stared at Naruto. **(This reminds me of Kakashi and Hanare ^.^)**

"You are dead." He pointed at the blonde. Sasuke pressed his lips together to stop from smirking. "Hey, guys... can we continue the game? Kiba did the dare, now let's carry on." Naruto said.

Kiba mumbled something while helping Hinata up, before going back to his spot on the bed.

Hinata's face was slightly pink, but she tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks. Kiba looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"You two are the only ones left. Sasuke, truth or dare?" Kiba stared at Sasuke, as well as Sakura and Hinata. But... Naruto had his arms crossed, looking un-amused. Hinata had noticed this and smiled, ever so slightly. "Naruto... If you wanted to have a turn you shouldn't have used your ghost..." She told the blonde, who was still 'huffing'.

Kiba caught sight of Hinata's smile, and his stomach felt... weird. In a good way, of course.

"Dare." Sasuke looked around the room, to see if anything around the room could be part of the dare. "I dare you... To walk around, wearing a bra, on a busy street. Also you have to wear a skirt, and flatten your hair. And use the name Suke. **(Su-Key)**, in case boys flirt with you. And use a voice like Hinata's and stutter." Kiba smirked, and everyone looked and Sasuke, to find an unusual sight.

Sasuke was blushing, out of embarrassment, and he was visibly shocked. **(By the way, the bra that I'm talking about is the bandage one. If you guys get what I mean.)**

"F-fine... Sakura... can you help me here?" Sasuke's reaction was making everyone blink their eyes to make sure they weren't dreaming. Sakura smiled. "Sure. Well, continue while I gender-swap him." Sasuke quickly turned red. "Sakura-chan!" He quickly said, before heading out the door.

Sakura followed, but soon after she peeked her head in through the door. "Do you have anything I can use to flatten his hair?" Kiba thought. "It's around three now, mom should be home. Ask her to help you. You usually can find her in the living room, or kitchen, but if she's not there check her room." Sakura nodded, and closed the door.

Everyone paused the game to see Sasuke's... new look. Sakura came in with wide eyes and a grin.

"Kiba-kun... Your mother is... hilarious." She started laughing, making everyone eager to see Sasuke. He finally walked in.

And Hinata fainted, and nearly hit her head on the corner of the bed, but Kiba caught her. He rested her head beside his leg, and looked at Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba were soon laughing, hard.

Sasuke had the bandage wrap around his chest, and it seems Sakura and Kiba's mom added something... to make it look like he had breast. He was also wearing the easily detachable skirt Sakura had been wearing, who was now just wearing her black shorts. He was also wearing his pants, which today he had chosen to wear shorts, as tight as Naruto's jumpsuit. Not very tight, but skinnier than his usual wear.

His hair was flattened, and looked longer than Sakura's, which is sad, really. And he was wearing a pair of getas **(Japenese sandals. Search it up.)** but Mrs. Inuzuka thought that wasn't enough, and put makeup on him! He might actually be considered a girl!

Hinata woke up, and looked at Sasuke. She was laughing histerically. "Now, Princess Suke, go out there and get flirted on by guys!" Naruto pointed out the window, with a huge smile on his face.

He exited the door, and everyone stopped moving. "Follow him!" Hinata said, before jumping out the window. Kiba grinned, before jumping out the window, shortly followed by Sakura and Naruto. He was exiting the door, and already had a few boys staring at him.

Finally he walked to the busiest street and started to walk. What Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Kiba didn't expect was for Shino to be walking towards Sasuke.

Shino paused when Sasuke walked past him, and slowly followed him. The four that were hiding could see hearts even past Shino's glasses.

"What do you think he'll do when he find out it's Sasuke..." Hinata asked.

"Maybe he'll sulk, like how he did when Naruto came back to the village, and didn't remember him." Kiba suggested.

"Or maybe he'll faint, like Hinata does." Naruto said, causing Hinata's poker-face. **(I can't imagine this.)**

"Maybe he would turn red and make up excuses." Sakura said, causing the three to think.

Hinata thought about it. "Or... Maybe he's..." Hinata was trying to say her suggestion, but she paused, noticing Naruto, Sakura and Kiba looking at her. "Well?" Kiba asked.

She noticed that Kiba was the closest to her, and blushed, seeing that if the moved one inch further, they'd be kissing. To be honest, for Hinata it was tempting, but not in front of everyone... And Kiba was thinking the same thing.

"Maybe... h-he's..." She stuttered, still facing Kiba. Kiba could feel her hot breath on his face, and her cinnamon bun scent. "M-maybe he's... _G-gay_..." Everyones reaction was the same...

They fell over, head first onto the ground. "Kiba-kun! Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" Hinata helped the three up, helping Kiba first of course. "Shino might be gay?!" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

They had returned to Kiba's house, laughing, while Sasuke was sulking at the end of the line they were walking in. "Shino tried to kiss you?!" Sakura, repeated, for the second time.

"What did you say to him?" Hinata asked. "Did you tell him who you were?" Sasuke shook his head. "What?" Naruto stared at Sasuke, the others soon following this action. They stopped walking in his living room. "I told him that I had a boyfriend..." He said quietly.

Everyone laughed so hard, Mrs. Inuzuka came out of the kitchen. "What is so funny?" She asked.

"After Sasuke-kun went out, Shino followed him, thinking he was a girl, and tried to kiss him!" Hinata said, still laughing.

"Yeah... And then he told him he had a boyfriend!" Kiba finished. Mrs. Inuzuka, stopped moving, and apparently, Hana had heard this conversation and walked beside Mrs. Inuzuka.

They finally roared in laughter. "Do you have that much pride, that you couldn't tell him you were dressed as a girl?!" Hana laughed. Everyone looked at Sasuke, who had bunched up his eyebrows into a 'v' and was pressing his lips together.

"Come on, go and take off the lipstick. We've been doing this for more than an hour now, and we haven't even finished the first round.

After a few minutes, Sasuke came out with his usual look, except for the hair, which he would fix later.

"Naruto. Truth or Dare?" Sasuke asked, the last person, while closing the door, to Kiba's beroom.

"Truth." Sasuke raised a brow. "Do you believe you have a chance with Sakura-chan?"

**(In episode 101, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto fall like this when Kakashi has a mask over a mask.)** "No..." Naruto's arms and legs went limp as he fell off the bed. Sakura punched his head. "Get up, you idiot!"

"Okay now, that we are done here... I'm not playing another round... We can go get some Ramen for dinner though. It's 4:45." Kiba told the group. They were astonished. "We've been playing for more than and hour and forty-five minutes?" Hinata said, like she was reassuring herself.

It's true, they had started around 2:30.

Naruto punched his fist up into the air. "Let's go get some ramen!" He immediatly jumped out the window, completely recovered from his fall.

Sakura facepalmed. "That's Naruto for you. Always excited for ramen." She shortly followed the boy, leaving only Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba.

"Is that how we do things now? Jumping out windows? We are all perfectly capable of walking through the front door." Kiba said. Hinata nodded, and Sasuke let out a 'hmph'.

When they got to Ichiraku Ramen, they ordered their food. (And since I don't think you guys want to listen to Naruto slurping, and being a pig, with a fast metabolism, of course.

Everyone went to a field nearby, which is also used for training. They each sat down and looked up. Even Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat together on one side of the field, while Kiba and Hinata sat on the other side, still not to far from the three.

Hinata and Kiba were lying against a rock. And Hinata had fallen asleep on Kiba's shoulder, and Kiba put her head in his lap, because he thought her neck would her if she did this.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, were now closely watching Kiba and Hinata. Sakura 'aw'ed and clasped her hands together.

"They're too cute. I wish they would go and start dating already." Sakura shipped the two of her friends, along with Ino. Even Temari and Kurenai agreed.

Hinata quickly woke up, hearing rustling behind a bush. "Byakugon!" Kiba didn't hear the rustling, because he had fallen asleep.

Hinata used her Byakugon and looked at the forest behind them. When she saw only a rabbit, she sighed and lied down again. She looked a Kiba's face.

'I've never seen Kiba-kun this... relaxed.' His face was calm, unlike the wild side that showed when he was awake. His lips where slightly party, giving Hinata temptations.

'But I can't take advantage of Kiba-kun... Especially when he's sleeping...' Hinata looked at the man in front of her. 'But I... I can't help but want to...'

Sakura saw from the other side of the field that Hinata was staring directly at Kiba's lips. "I think that Hinata-chan wants to kiss him..." She looked at the other boys, who had fallen asleep. The group did have a tiring day.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He looked nicer sleeping... Then she looked at Naruto. Unlike the enthusiastic man he was during the day, at night... he seem peaceful and without a worry.

Sakura and Hinata were both in the same situation... With people they didn't expect to be in with at all.

Hinata started to lean in... but what she didn't expect was that Kiba was awake the whole time.

Kiba cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her. It was a small but passionate kiss, that made Hinata's heart race. They parted, slowly, keeping eye contact. Kiba pressed his forehead against her own.

"Took you long enough." He whispered into her ear. When he went back to look at her face, her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were red. She looked dazed, so Kiba kissed her again.

This time, longer and more passionate than the first.

"K-Kiba-kun..." Muttered Hinata when the kiss had ended. "I love you, Hinata. I always have."

Hinata was surprised. "I-I love you too... Kiba-kun."

Kiba was about to lean in again, but Hinata stopped right when their lips were about to touch.

"Just wait until Neji hears this." She whispered into his ear, this time, making his eyes wide.

"Yeah. Just wait. Five seconds." They heard a voice behind them.

Hinata immediatly got off of Kiba's lap and sat beside him, with red cheeks. "Neji-san!" She squeaked.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Neji had a death-glare on Kiba, making him gulp. "N-Nothing bad... I would never do... whatever you might be thinking before marriage..."

Neji raised one eyebrow and Hinata became a tomato. "Hinata-sama. Don't let this... boy take your innocence. I don't want to become an uncle at 19."

Hinata and Kiba immediatly turned the color of Kiba's red triangle marks. "Neji-san... Why are you saying this to me? I heard you like Ten-chan." Hinata said quietly. "Maybe you want to do this... forbidden thing before marriage with her."

Neji's usually pale face turned into a faint red. "You like Tenten?" Kiba pointed at the older Hyuga member. "Wait until she hears this..." Hinata smirked, which is unusual for her, but she felt it was best in this situation.

"You wouldn't dare." He said, cautiously.

"Really now..." Kiba started, getting Hinata's message. "Kiba-kun. Let's go find Tenten. She would LOVE this news." Kiba whistled, and Akamaru, ran to his master. Both Hinata and Kiba got on, and Akamaru bolted after telling him where to go.

Neji knew they were serious and went into a panic.

"H-Hey wait! Don't tell her!" Neji ran after the dog, in a failed attempt.

**The End! :D**

**Wow... That came out way longer than I thought it would... It was supposed to be a short one-shot for KibaHina... But nope... I went overboard with this one... I just went over this and it seems longer than two of the chapters I have created before.**

**Well hope you liked this... humor-attempted story. Tell me if you want more.**

Kiba: We totally beat Neji there.

Neji: [Out of breath] You guys... are cruel.

Hinata: Well if you would've left us alone this wouldn't have happened.

Neji: You actually told her?!

Hinata: [Smirk] You can say that.

Me: You guys are awesome.

Neji: CRUEL!

**Wanna know?**

**They told Ino. Who will probably tell Sakura... Who will probably tell- Well it'll be around the village in less than an hour, tops.**

**And a new record for having a single chapter with over four thousand words!**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
